The Brilliance of Names
by LightStars
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going to have a child, so now what? Name deciding. The actual "going through the labor" and finally, a little godfather and child moments at the end. Not a story, a oneshot meant for a Fanfiction Contest. (Many more characters, added the two that had a lot to do with it)


**Hello!**

 **This is for the Percy Jackson- Fanclub competition, or the Fanfiction Contest. I do hope, however, no matter who is reading this, that you do enjoy.**

 **~LS (Athena Cabin)  
**

* * *

 _ **Nine months ago...**_

"Annabeth, everything's going to be alright. Just calm down and-" Percy began, seeming like he was trying to comfort Annabeth even though he was really comforting himself. His sea-green eyes were open wide and he looked completely worried about his own child, and whether or not it would be a horse or something. Hera may have cursed the couple, after all.

"We're having a child!" Annabeth yelled, her blonde hair wildly flying through the winter air. "I can't believe it, Percy!" She ran to Percy and tried to jump up, hoping for him to pick her up and twirl her around the lawn of their Brooklyn home (away from Olympian gods, finally), but he simply picked her up and put her back down.

"You're not doing that for a while." he said, flashing a smile at her while worries flew through his head, covering the ridiculous things that he could do with a child.

 _Name it Persassius Jackson,_ a part of his mind argued.

His other part of his mind yelled back, _Yes, let's name a unicorn Persassius Jackson. Best name every huh?_

 _Then name it Michael Jackson or something,_ it replied.

 _No._

 _Unicorn Jackson?_

 _Don't even think about it. Then Hera will decide to let us have a baby cow, and really, naming a cow "Unicorn" is probably a horrible choice._

Percy shook the thoughts off of his head, and looked back at Annabeth, who was smiling, not only with her mouth, but with her eyes as well. They shone in the bright sunshine, and.. well... she looked so... angelic. Peaceful. Happy.

"Perce, what are we naming the child? Perhaps something like Serena Chase Jackson?" Annabeth asked, as they walked back into the warmth of their house.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that name from?"

"Silena. Remember?" Annabeth replied, sadness taking over for a second. "Or maybe Charles. Charlie? Charles Jackson. Charlie Chase."

Percy smiled a sad smile, remembering Charles Beckendorf, and his broad smile. He remembered how he took one last look at Silena's photo before he died... "That wouldn't be too bad. Or Zoe Jackson. Zoey Jackson?"

Annabeth opened the door to their house, which was covered in photos of them and their friends. Of them and the friends that died. Of every last friend that they met.

Of Zoe and her Hunters, most of them dead. She asked Artemis for a photo of them together, and she gave it to them, showing a group of Hunters that were all cheerful while they were at their camp, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"I like that." She took of her orange jacket, revealing a SPQR shirt. "Bianca, too. You can't forget her."

"Bianca." Percy said, closing the door behind him. He stood there in silence and closed his eyes, remembering a girl who was overprotective of Nico, before she died, just to get an object that would make him happy. "Bianca di Angelo. Perhaps Bianca di Jackson wouldn't be that bad. But I'm afraid of what Nico is going to think about it."

"That is true." Annabeth said, walking over to the stove. She took out a pot, and walked over to a cabinet, where she kept all of the dark chocolate. She took two bars and broke them into pieces as she dumped them into the slightly warm pot. She then took a carton of milk (or as Percy liked calling it after Annabeth explained where milk came from, "Hera's business") and poured a little bit inside the pot. "Luke." She turned around and widened her eyes. "We can't forget Luke."

Percy sighed and put his head in his hands. "So many people to worship, so little time to decide."

Annabeth crossed her arms as the smell of chocolate began to fill the kitchen, which had a section that revealed the living room, where Percy was sitting. "It's nine months. We can decide in nine months."

Percy stood up. "Nine months. To decide whether or not we want to use Zoe, Luke, Silena, Charles, Bianca, and many more who died? Leo, who never came back, who is dead and living in the underworld? How about Bob and Damasen, who sacrificed themselves for us?"

"I suppose that is true." Annabeth sighed, stirring the hot chocolate mixture.

Percy sat down again. "Why couldn't we use something like Jack Jackson or that?"

"Because everyone will kill us for naming our child Jack Jackson. Piper and Jason named their child Leonard Grace after Leo. Nico and Will named their child after Bianca. Frank and Hazel simply named their child Leo Zhang. But then what about us?" Annabeth argued.

"Honestly, Jack Jackson sounds pretty cool." Percy muttered to himself.

Annabeth, who was now slightly worried, managed a quiet laugh. "Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain. You look like you're going to fall asleep any moment."

Percy pouted. "But I want hot chocolate."

"Fine." Annabeth said, walking over to the stove to pour a cup of hot chocolate for Percy. She walked over to Percy to give it to him, but he was already asleep on the couch, dreaming about his own worries.

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

"Percy, it hurts!" Annabeth muttered, knowing that Percy was right next to her mouth, listening to every little word she muttered while she was in the hospital room. They were waiting for the doctor to come in, but there seemed to be a delay and they were ready for anything.

"Annabeth, deep breaths. I know you can do it, Wise Girl. You never let me down." Percy whispered back.

Annabeth groaned. "You don't understand, Seaweed Brain, do you? It's pain beyond anything."

"Shh. Now relax." Percy replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Annabeth seemed to relax a bit after that kiss, and whispered, "Alright then. Just for you."

* * *

"Miss, what would you like her name to be? A beautiful child should have a beautiful name, after all." the doctor said, his blue mask still on.

Annabeth took a look at her beautiful child, all wrapped up in a purple blanket that was given by Reyna. She had sea-green eyes, just like Percy, and blonde hair that was starting to grow, just like Annabeth. Her skin was smooth and beautiful, and she was already filled with laughter.

 _Funny, intelligent. Perhaps she is already living up to that name,_ Annabeth thought.

She glanced at Percy, who nodded. She then turned to the doctor.

"I would like to name her Briona Jackson."

* * *

 _ **Three years later...**_

"Why Briona? It sounds so... boring." Jason asked, his Imperial Gold glasses shimmering in the bright light of summer.

Annabeth glared at him. "Briona means intelligent and funny. It's a perfect combination of Percy and I."

Percy winked. "It also reminds us of another person. Nico knows her. He loves her, and he loves playing with Briona. He's happy with her, and he's going to be her next older brother, or uncle."

Piper smiled. "That's nice."

"I know that. I want to name him godfather." Percy muttered.

There was silence as Annabeth thought about this.

"That wouldn't be that bad, actually." Annabeth pondered. "Nico would be so pleased, and Briona would be even happier..."

"Let's get Nico over then." Percy said, as he walked over to Nico and seemed to be talking to him.

Nico was handsome. He had black hair that was windswept, and his eyes were always glittering now, no matter what time it was. His skin had a little more color in it, and he was muscular. He was even stronger, too, with the help of Will and was able to use a portion of his Underworld powers. Of course, he was taller than some of them. Especially Piper and Annabeth.

Meanwhile, Briona was right next to him. She was beautiful, with her curly blonde hair and her bright, shimmering sea-green eyes. She was getting tall as well, and they seemed to be playing a game that Briona really enjoyed.

As soon as he was greeted by the news, he widened his eyes, before thinking about it. He put his finger to his chin and began to tap it.

"So," Percy began. "Do you accept?"

Nico winked, like he was waiting for this moment. "I thought you said that you would never be my type once. If you're not my type, how is Briona my type?"

"B-but-" Percy stammered.

He walked away, back to Will, who was nearby, hugging and humming to Bianca Solace, before turning around and yelling, "I accept the request!"

Percy turned around to Annabeth and said, "I regret all my jokes."

"I do too." Annabeth replied, smiling.

They were not always "happily ever after," but I suppose...

And they lived _somewhat_ happily ever after.


End file.
